The present invention relates to an apparatus for remotely transporting telecommunications equipment for portable use, and in particular to an apparatus for transportation of such equipment for use away from the home or office.
Telecommunications transportation equipment existing in the state of the art suffers from several problems with regard to ease and portability of use as well as protection of the transported equipment. Deficiencies in equipment size, modularity, materials, water resistant integrity, internal and external structural support, remote power supply capability, user and equipment access, storage capacity, and design compatibility with the transportation medium and/or platform contribute to these problems, all of which are addressed and overcome by the present invention.
The present invention provides a unique carrying and fastening system designed for remotely transporting telecommunications equipment for portable use and in particular provides an apparatus for transportation of such devices, including but not limited to computer equipment, telephones, televisions (TVs) and television video cassette recorder (VCR) units, for use away from the home or office, both separately and in combination with each other and with other, peripheral and accessory equipment. The telecommunications equipment transportation apparatus of the present invention is designed to protect, organize, fasten and allow access to such equipment during transportation and use. The invention incorporates high quality construction into a well thought out design in terms of size, modularity, materials, water resistant integrity, internal and external structural support, remote power supply capability, user and equipment access, storage capacity, and design compatibility with the transportation medium and/or platform configuration to overcome the problems posed by the prior art. The invention enables people to safely bring along fragile telecommunications equipment for use in a variety of remote settings. The invention can be configured for use in vehicles such as but not limited to boats, minivans, sport utility vehicles, campers and cars, and in remote locations and buildings, as well as providing a convenient and professional means to transport such equipment for use in business presentation settings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique carrying and fastening system designed for remotely transporting telecommunications equipment for portable use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for transportation of telecommunications equipment for use away from the home or office.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for transporting devices such as but not limited to computer equipment, telephones, televisions and television video cassette recorder units, for use both separately and in combination with each other and with other peripheral and accessory equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a telecommunications equipment transportation apparatus designed to protect, organize, fasten and allow access to such equipment during transportation and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a telecommunications equipment transportation apparatus for that incorporates a unique and improved construction and design in terms of size, modularity, materials, water resistant integrity, internal and external structural support, remote power supply capability, user and equipment access, storage capacity, and design compatibility with the transportation medium and/or platform configuration to overcome the problems posed by the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a telecommunications equipment transportation apparatus that enables people to safely bring along fragile telecommunications equipment for use in a variety of remote settings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a telecommunications equipment transportation apparatus that can be configured for use in vehicles such as but not limited to boats, minivans, sport utility vehicles, campers and cars, and in remote locations and buildings as well as providing a convenient and professional means to transport such equipment for use in business presentation settings.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for remotely transporting telecommunications equipment for portable use, and in particular to an apparatus for transportation of such equipment for use away from the home or office. The telecommunications equipment transportation apparatus of the present invention is comprised of components including a base section, a container section and a harness system. The base provides a suspension which forms the supporting foundation for the unit and the equipment stored therein, and houses a power circuit that includes electrical outlet(s) for providing battery or generator-supplied alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) power to the transported telecommunications equipment.
The container can be comprised of compartments that can be totally sealed for transport and storage, along with panel(s) which open to allow access to the viewing monitor and/or controls of transported equipment such as computers and TV sets. The container preferably provides a mounting point for the base and incorporates flexible ventilated structural panels along one or more or all surfaces, and also includes an internal strapping arrangement to provide an adjustable locking mechanism to secure and contain the transported equipment.
The harness system is designed for multiple application use to accommodate placement of the transported equipment in different locations and configurations, and includes fasteners and straps designed to secure the system both from the interior and exterior, with multiple attachment points to allow for adjustment of either the external harness system and/or internal harness system to accommodate differently sized and/or constructed anchoring points for the unit. An optional carrying strap is designed so the system can be transported as a hand held unit, and the fasteners and straps can be arranged so that the unit can be hung from any mounting point.
The unit optionally includes a modular storage case which is used for storage of accessories and personal items, and which can be opened and hinged down or removed entirely from the unit in order to allow carrying or positioning in a different location.
The subject matter which is regarded as the invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of the specification. The invention, however, together with further objects and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings